1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter unit for converting a two-wheel driven vehicle to a four-wheel driven vehicle.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Two-wheel drive automotive vehicles, particularly import trucks and pickups, are being used increasingly for recreational use in rough, hilly areas. For negotiating such areas, it is desirable to have four-wheel drive capability as four-wheel drive vehicles are ideally suited for traveling off road over rough, hilly country. There is a need for an economical means for converting a conventional two-wheel drive system to a four-wheel drive system which is rugged and will withstand such off road driving conditions.